totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Fame
Total Drama Fame is a new fanfic by Sunshineandravioli. Thirty contestants will be arriving at an abandoned film and stage set on Suomaf Island (a small island in the middle of Lake Ontario) to compete for two million dollars (and an additional prize determined by the fifteenth place contestant). __TOC__ Characters Staff Chris McClean, the host Chef Hatchet, the sidekick and co-host Sunshine the Ravioli Pixie, the new cook and other sidekick Competitors Screaming Superstars Gwen, the gothic artist Trent, the normal guy Cody, the geeky kid Ezekiel, the home-schooled sexist DJ, the kind-hearted jock Courtney, the goody-goody Duncan, the juvie kid Bridgette, the environmentalist surfer chick Geoff, the party guy Noah, the smart sadistic kid Harold, the nerd with "skillz" LeShawna, the sista with 'tude Christin, the shy artistic girl Han, the annoying chick Andrea, the bookish girl Killer Thespians Lindsay, the dumb blonde Beth, the nerdy chick Eva, the tough girl Katie, the sweet girl Sadie, the sweet girl's BFF Justin, the model Owen, the 296 pounds of joy Izzy, the insane girl Tyler, the no-skill jock Heather, the queen bee Daisy, the airhead Emily, the quiet girl Samantha, the tall girl Yoshi, the optimistic guy Lucas, the pessimist Episodes Sort of Famous (Part 1) The scene shows an abandoned film lot, covered in dusty sets and cameras not used for years. Suddenly, cameras begin rolling, lights turn on, and interns begin leaking into the area to dust, clean, and check dangerous equipment. Chris McClean walks in, looking over the work, checks his hair in a nearby mirror, and walks up to one of the cameras, which begins filming. “Yo! We’re coming at you live from our brand new location, an abandoned film and stage set on a small island in the middle of Lake Ontario. It’s here that we will begin filming our brand new season!” Chris begins walking around the set, showing off the new sets and potential challenge arenas. “In just a few minutes, thirty teenagers will arrive here to compete for the ultimate prize- not only cheesy tabloid fame, but TWO MILLION DOLLARS! That, and we’re going to let the fifteenth-place competitor choose an additional prize.” He shrugs. “I got bored.” “You may recognize some of these thirty teens,” Chris continues as he walks past a large, fancy-looking stage and down a path through a garden. “We’re bringing back the twenty-two teens from none other than Total Drama Island! Plus eight kids we found at a nearby high school. And soon, these thirty will meet- in some cases, re-meet- and compete, here on Total! Drama! FAME!” ---- Chris stands at what looks like a boat docking area, though it’s much neater than the dock used on TDI. “It’s about time we met our thirty competitors.” A boat that looks strangely like the Boat of Losers, though much better looking, arrives with the first competitor. The door of the boat opens, and Lindsay skips out. “Lindsay.” Chris greets her as she skips over. “Hey, Chip!” Lindsay chirps. “Chris.” “Oh, right.” The boat re-arrives, and an Asian boy with a gold necklace steps out, smiling as he looks around. “Yoshi. Welcome to the world of reality TV.” Chris welcomes the smiling boy. “So far, so good.” He shrugs, seeming strangely normal for a reality show contestant. The boat comes back once again, chucking out Gwen, who attempts to jump back on before it leaves. “Welcome back, Gwen!” “Stupid contract, bringing me back here…” she grumbles. “Aw, c’mon, it could be fun.” Yoshi comments, still smiling. Gwen stares awkwardly at him and moving away. The boat drives by again, dropping off Geoff and Bridgette, who are, as usual, making out. Noticing the people watching, they stop and walk over to the others, Geoff’s arm around Bridgette’s waist and hers over his shoulder. “Geoff, Bridgette. I see you haven’t changed.” “Guess not.” Bridgette giggles. The boat stops again, and an extremely tall girl with a ponytail gets out of it, tripping and falling flat on her face as the boat drives away. She gets up and brushes herself off, mumbling something to herself as she walks over to the other contestants. “Well, here’s Samantha. The six-foot, klutzy, ponytailed wonder.” “I hate you.” She growls. The boat drives by again, and the air is pierced with a high pitched “EEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Katie and Sadie skip over to their fellow competitors, squealing all the way. “Katie. Sadie.” Chris greets them over their squealing. “This is sososososo exciting!!!!” Sadie chirps. “I know, right???” Katie replies excitedly. Both begin squealing to the point that no one notices the boat drive by and a drop a new boy off. “WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT UP???” He screams, glaring at them. He then stalks over to his competitors, scowling all the way. “Well. I can see you’re Lucas.” Chris comments. The boat once again comes by, and Trent walks off with his guitar. Gwen smiles and waves at him, and he waves back. “Trent. Nice to see you back, dude.” “Good to be back.” Trent agrees, not taking his eyes off Gwen. He walks over to the group and stands next to her. The boat drives by, dropping off Duncan, who seems almost disappointed as he looks at the group of competitors. “Duncan, the Juvie kid. I still can’t believe you came back.” “It’s better than flipping burgers all summer. I’m gonna kill my dad.” He grumbles, taking his place in the group. “Duncan, you seem disappointed.” Gwen laughs. “Looking for a certain ‘Princess’?” Duncan glares at her, a surefire clue that she’s spot on. The boat drives by again, and before it even approaches the dock, a brown-haired girl wearing a grey sweatshirt and glasses half-pounces off, zooms by everyone, and clings to Duncan. “Heeey.” She croons in a pathetic attempt to be flirtatious. “Okay. Hannah’s here.” Chris laughs. “MY NAME IS HAN!” She retorts, spinning away from Duncan to chuck a nearby rock at Chris. It just barely misses his head. The boat drives by again and drops off Noah. He glances at his competition and sighs, strolling over. “Noah. I’m not sure why we chose you again, but hey.” “This is my competition? Nice.” He comments sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “Oh, so you’re the smart guy, eh?” Han replies with equal sarcasm. “Say, if you’re so smart, how ‘bout identifying some of the stuff at the bottom of this lake for me?” In a strange display of strength, she lifts him over her shoulders and threateningly marches towards the end of the dock. “I’m good.” Noah replies meekly. Han releases him, and he zooms away from her. The boat drives by to drop off a pale-skinned, dark-haired girl in a green sweatshirt, who oddly resembles Chris. “Christin.” Chris greets her as the rest of the group stares, slack-jawed, at their similarities. “Hi, Uncle McClean.” Christin replies shyly, giving a tentative wave. “It’s CHRIS.” He growls quietly. “’Uncle McClean’ makes me sound old.” With that, Christin sneaks off to the rest of the crowd, everyone staring at her- the girl related to Chris. The boat stops again, and Eva storms out. “Eva, nice to see you back. You boost ratings.” “Grr.” Eva growled, stomping over to the rest of the competitors. Nearly everyone backed away from her somewhat. The boat drove by again, dropping off Cody, who strutted over, looking over his female competitors. “Cody, welcome back.” Chris greeted. “Hey, Chris. Nice to see the ladies have arrived.” He paused to give Christin a wink. She stared fearfully and quickly hid behind Han, who glared at him. Getting the hint, Cody moved on quickly. The boat drove by once more, dragging Tyler behind on a parasail. He accidentally lets go, wiping out on the dock and skidding over to his fellow competitors. “Woah, that was AWESOME!” Chris laughs. Tyler lifts his arm weakly to give a thumbs-up. The boat comes back again, dropping off Courtney. Duncan waves and gives her a flirtatious look. She rolls her eyes, but walks over to him anyways. “And we have the return of Courtney. Happy now, Duncan?” Duncan turns to glare at him. The boat drives by again, dropping off a fearful-looking Ezekiel. Half-shaking, he walks up to the rest of the group, obviously having flashbacks of his elimination back on TDI. “Ezekiel. The home-schooled, sexist, country hick.” Chris laughs. “Ready to BRING IT this year?” Ezekiel merely shrugged and took his place in the group. The boat drops off Heather next, accompanied by two girls, one with red hair in a ponytail and a green tank top, the other with long, dark brown hair and a long-sleeved blue shirt. “Heather, the girl that puts the Drama in Total Drama Fame. Welcome back.” Heather simply struts by him, glaring at her competitors. Han glares right back with a smirk. After Heather, the red haired girl skips down the dock. “Daisy, welcome.” Chris greets her. She smiles stupidly and waves, then follows Heather. Emily walks after both with no emotion on her face. “And, none other than Emily.” Emily hands Chris her bags, then follows her friends. Chris glares after her and chucks the bags in her general direction. They skid across the dock behind her and stop just in time for her to sit on them. She emotionlessly gives Chris a thumbs up. After this, the boat drives by and chucks Harold out. “Gosh!” He screams as his luggage is chucked out on top of him before the boat drives off. He glares after it and drags his stuff down the dock. “Harold, our resident nerd. Welcome back!” Chris greets him. Harold stares at the new surroundings and competitors, then shrugs and joins his competitors. The boat arrives again, and a girl with thick black hair, pale skin, and glasses strolls out, reading a book. “And, our next new competitor, Andrea!” Chris introduces her. She simply walks by him and stands with her competitors, not once looking up from her book. “Her I could get used to.” Noah comments, staring at the new girl. She finally looks up from her book to shoot him a glare. The boat drives by again, and none other than Izzy leaps out. “Izzy, our resident psychopath. Welcome back to the competition.” Chris greets her. “Oh, I’m not Izzy anymore.” She explains. “Oh, uh… E-Scope, then?” “Nah.” Izzy laughs. “I decided to change my name to FOXFEATHER! Isn’t that SUCH an awesome name??? Isn’t it isn’t it???” Her eye twitches, and she skips over to her competitors. “Okay then.” Chris laughs nervously. The air is suddenly pierced by a cry of “WOOOHOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Chris turns to see none other than Owen. “Owen, our original winner! Enthusiastic as ever, I see.” “Totally! It’s great to be back dude! WOOHOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!” He cheers as he joins the others. “Hey, Izzy!” He greets as he sees his once-girlfriend. “FOXFEATHER!” She screams, punching Owen in the face. “Okay, then.” Owen replies, rubbing his cheek where Izzy punched him. The boat returns and drops off LeShawna. “Whuzzup, y’all, LeShawna in the house!” She greets her competition, strutting down the dock. “Welcome back, LeShawna.” Chris greets. “I can hear our ratings going up already.” He snickers to himself. The boat drives by once more, and Beth hops out. “And, we have Beth! Welcome back!” “It’s so cool to be back!” She giggles. She runs down the dock and joins Lindsay, who seems happy to see her BFF back with her. The boat drives by again, dropping DJ off. “DJ, our brickhouse with a heart. Good to see you back, man.” Chris greets him. DJ smiles and joins his competition. Christin peeks out from her hiding place behind Han to look at him. He notices and gives her a wave. She gives a shy smile back. Finally, the boat comes back for the final time to drop off the last competitor- Justin. All but a few of the girls instantly turn to stare. “Justin, welcome back dude. Once again, we chose you entirely for your looks.” “I can deal with that.” Justin concedes, glancing over his competition and adoring female fans (plus Owen). “And with that, we have all thirty of you. Now, follow me.” Chris instructs the teenagers, walking down the dock. They follow, a few reluctantly, a few eagerly, most not really caring. “This here is the Path of Shame, where the losers will walk after being eliminated.” Chris explains as they stroll down a walkway in the middle of a garden. “Each eliminated camper will have a star put down on this walk in the order they were eliminated. The winner will have a huge golden star at the entrance to the dock, while the runner-up will have a silver one underneath.” Soon enough, they exit the garden and arrive at a huge stage. “This is our stage, where several challenges will take place, along with the elimination ceremonies.” Chris tells them. “Under the floors at every seat in that audience are automatic elimination devices. They only come up during elimination ceremonies, to prevent votes from being TAMPERED WITH…” Chris glares at Harold, who gives an apologetic smile, obviously remembering Courtney’s elimination in season 1. “When the votes have been cast, all except one person will receive a golden record. This person has been eliminated, and must walk the Path of Shame to our newly refurbished Boat of Losers. This way.” Chris instructs them, passing by the stage. After walking by some trees and plants, the group arrives at a mostly empty area, except for several buildings. They stand next to two tall buildings; on the opposite side of the area is a building that looks like a better version of TDI’s communal washrooms; and in the middle, to one side, is a large building with a sign reading “Mess Hall”. “This part of the island is pretty much your ‘rest area’, where you can eat, sleep, and hang.” Chris explains. He then gestures to the tall buildings. “These are apartment sets left here by whoever used to own this film lot. It’s also where you’ll be staying during the competition. Guys in the right building, girls in the left one. There’s six rooms in each one, so two or three people to a room.” Amazed by the living quarters infinitely better than those in previous seasons, the competitors attempt to rush in and choose their rooms, but Chris stops them. “Later, people, we still have the rest of the tour to do.” They groan and follow Chris to the center of the area. Chris points to the communal-washroom-like building. “These are the communal washrooms, which, due to numerous complaints and threats to sue, have been refurbished and cleaned as well.” The campers cheer, and Chris points to the building reading “Mess Hall”. “If not obvious enough, this is the mess hall, where you’ll be enjoying your breakfast, lunch, and dinner each day.” “Oh, no. Don’t tell me we’re putting up with CHEF again.” Gwen gasps, turning pale. “Actually, Chef is no longer cooking. He threatened to kill me and shave my head, so I promoted him to co-host.” Chris explains. “Instead, we got a new chef and underappreciated sidekick. She was an intern for a while, but she kept surviving the challenge tests, so I made her sidekick.” Chris looks around. “Would you come out already???” Chris screams. “You have to meet these guys eventually!” Suddenly, a poof of powdered cheese appears in the middle of the group, and from it appears an orange-haired pixie with accessories seemingly themed around ravioli. She hovers around the group, her golden eyes darting around. She obviously has a short attention span, as she continuously darts from teen to teen to Chris to Duncan and DJ and Gwen… “This,” Chris states, “Is our new cook and underpaid sidekick, Sunshine.” “I’m a ravioli pixie!” She chirps, waving a wand with ravioli stuck on the end around. The teens stare at each other in confusion. “Right. You can go now, Sunshine.” Chris explains with a voice usually reserved for small children. “NO WANNA!” She screams, clinging to Duncan’s head. Duncan pulls her off by her ponytail and flings her away. A crashing sound is heard, then Sunshine’s voice screaming “I STILL LOVE YOU!!!!” “Well.” Chris states after watching this. “Now that you’ve met the new girl and finished the tour, I guess we’ll split you up into teams.” He pulls out a list. “When I call your name, come over. Gwen… Trent… Cody… Ezekiel… DJ… Courtney… Duncan… Bridgette… Geoff… Noah… Harold… Christin… Han… LeShawna… and, Andrea.” The 15 competitors all gather in front of Chris. “You fifteen are officially…” He chucks them a flag. It unravels to reveal a logo with a green star. “The Screaming Superstars!” “…that’s the best you could come up with?” Han asks. “Yes.” Chris replies. “Now, the rest of you… Samantha… Lindsay… Beth… Eva… Katie… Sadie… Justin… Owen… Izzy… Tyler… Heather… Daisy… Emily… Yoshi… and, Lucas.” The remaining fifteen gather next to the Superstars. “You guys are now…” He chucks them a red flag, it unravels to reveal a logo with the traditional theater image of a laughing mask and crying mask. “…The Killer Thespians!” “That’s so cool!” Yoshi smiles. Lucas rolls his eyes. “All right. Now you guys can go choose your roommates and rooms.” Chris instructs. “Just gather at the mess hall by 1:00 for lunch and the announcement of your first challenge. Oh, and one more thing.” He adds before they run off. He walks over to a small trailer near the apartment sets. “This is your new confessional.” He explains. “Inside, there’s a chair and a camera. Whenever you feel like spilling your guts, just step inside. There’s one on the challenge field side of the island, too, in case you want to confess during a challenge. That’s all.” The thirty contestants rush into the apartment sets to take their rooms. ---- “Ravioli, ravioli, get your fresh, hot, ravioli!” Sunshine sings as she hovers over several plates of ravioli. “We’ve got cheese ravioli, meat ravioli, mushroom ravioli, ravioli, ravioli…” The contestants take their food quickly to avoid having to listen to her singing. The choosing of rooms and roommates had gone surprisingly smoothly compared to previous season’s bunk picks. In the girl’s apartments, Heather, Daisy, and Emily had chosen to share; Gwen, LeShawna, and Bridgette had taken the second floor room; Lindsay, Beth, and a somewhat unwilling Courtney had taken the third floor; Christin, Han, and Samantha took floor four; Eva, Izzy, and Andrea had chosen to room together (mostly out of lack of other options); and Katie and Sadie had their own place on the top. On the guy’s side, Owen and Tyler had taken the bottom floor; Cody and Harold the second floor; equally pessimistic Noah and Lucas the third floor; Trent and Justin the fourth floor; Ezekiel and Yoshi floor five; and Duncan, Geoff, and DJ on the top. It was now just past one, and Chef slammed the door to the mess hall open, getting the attention of all thirty teens. “LISTEN UP!” He shouted. “Your first challenge starts in half an hour. Change into your swimsuits and meet by the star pool in the challenge field by then!” He then turned and left the mess hall. After another moment of silence, Sunshine continued her ravioli song, and the contestants began to murmur amongst themselves. “What do you think they’ll make us do this time?” Lindsay asked, looking worried. “It’s our first challenge. It can’t be that bad.” Yoshi said naïvely. A half hour later, the thirty campers, all in swimsuits, stood near the open door of a plane, staring down at the star-shaped pool far below. Lucas swore under his breath as the camera faded out. Sort of Famous (Part 2) Last time, on Total Drama Fame… thirty teenagers arrived on Suomaf Island to compete for two million dollars. They were divided into teams, The Screaming Superstars and the Killer Thespians, and introduced to a ravioli pixie. Now they’ll be competing in their first challenge… on Total! Drama! Fame! ---- The camera fades in to where it left off in the previous episode, with the thirty contestants staring down at the star-shaped pool from a plane. “Listen up, contestants.” Chris instructs, standing next to the nervous teens. “Your challenge today is to dive out of this plane into the Star Pool below.” “You’ve got to be kidding.” Heather groans, staring down at the barely-visible pool. “I’m not.” Chris laughs. He points down to the pool. “See that ring in the center of the pool? That’s your target area. If you jump and land there, your team gets a point. If you jump and don’t land there, or wipe out, or chicken out, your team doesn’t get a point. Any questions?” “Yeah.” LeShawna replies. “Why the heck did I sign up for this show again???” “To be honest, I don’t know why any of you signed up.” Chris replies. “Killer Thespians, you’re up first.” The Thespians all glance at each other, wondering who will be brave enough- or stupid enough- to go first. Beth sighs and walks to the edge of the plane, with Lindsay following her. “Here goes nothing…” Beth groans. After a minute of fearful staring at the pool hundreds of feet down, she jumps out of the plane, followed shortly afterwards by Lindsay. Beth lands in the center of the pool, while Lindsay flops down at one of the edges. “That makes one point and one miss for the Thespians.” Chris announces. Eva, appearing annoyed by Lindsay’s miss, jumps next and lands in the center. She’s followed by Izzy (AKA Foxfeather), laughing maniacally, Yoshi, silent but looking nervous, Justin, posing, Katie and Sadie, holding hands and screaming loudly, and Samantha, also screaming as she falls. All four land safely in the center of the pool. “That makes the score for the Thespians eight jumps and one miss.” Chris comments, scribbling some figures down on a clipboard. “Next!” Tyler bravely steps up, looking confident, and leaps out of the plane. He flies miles away from the pool, and after a minute of shocked staring, a loud crash is heard. Over at the mess hall, Tyler has crashed through the roof and landed in a pot of ravioli. Sunshine glances over and gasps. “OH MY GOSH!!!!” She rushes over, then yanks Tyler out of the pot and chucks him aside. “The ravioli! Is it ruined???” “I’d say that counts as a miss.” Chris laughs, adding it to the score while Sunshine tends to her ravioli and Chef drags Tyler off to the medical center. “NEXT!!!” Owen jumps with a scream from the plane, followed shortly by a bored-looking Lucas. Owen lands in the center with a huge splash, which hits Lucas and causes him to land just outside the target. “Ooh, so close!” Chris laughs. “That makes the Thespian’s score nine jumps and three misses.” He turns to the last three Thespians- Heather, Daisy, and Emily. “Girls, you’re up.” “We are NOT doing this.” Heather declares, turning up her nose. “Yeah, we’re not doing this.” Daisy repeats stupidly. “Emily, tell him you’re not doing this.” Heather orders her third “friend”. Emily looks emotionlessly from Heather to the pool below, then shrugs and jumps out. Heather grabs her arm, attempting to pull her back in, but is dragged out of the plane. As she falls, she grabs Daisy by her ponytail, bringing her down as well. All three girls plummet downwards, Heather and Daisy screaming and Emily continuing her emotionless expression. Emily lands in the target area, but Daisy and Heather splash down at one side. Their heads pop out of the pool, and Heather notices her wig floating next to her. She grabs the soaked wig quickly and slams it back on her head. “That… was… AWESOME!!!!” Chris declares. “Okay, so that makes the final score for the Thespians ten jumps and five misses. Superstars, you’re up.” The fifteen Superstars stare down at the pool, eyes wide. Suddenly, Han bursts out from the crowd and leaps out of the plane, cheering as she falls. Miraculously, she lands in the target area. The Superstars look at each other, then start to jump. Duncan catapults himself out of the plane, barely landing in the safe zone. Gwen follows, screaming, and gets her team a point. Trent also jumps and lands next to Gwen, smiling at her when he comes up from underwater. “The Superstars are off to a great start, with four jumpers and no misses.” Chris announces. “The Thespians could be in trouble!” “Yeah! I’m next!” Harold cheers, leaping out of the plane. He not only misses the target area, but lands in a split, screaming in pain. “On the other hand, the Thespians might be okay.” Chris corrects himself, adding Harold’s miss to the Superstar’s score. “NEXT!!!” “I can’t do this.” DJ whimpers, backing away from the door of the plane. “I’m scared of heights.” Christin, standing next to him, also looks down fearfully at the pool, but takes a deep breath and jumps, screaming the whole way and landing in the safe zone. DJ watches, then closes his eyes and falls from the plane. He lands next to Christin in the safe zone. “Well, didn’t expect that.” Chris admitted. “That brings the score to six jumps and one miss. Let’s keep going, people!” LeShawna jumps from the plane, screaming “Look out below!!!” Andrea follows, yelling “WHY DID I SIGN UP FOR THIS SHOW???” Geoff and Bridgette jump together, making out as they fall. Ezekiel, screaming, falls from the plane, followed by Cody, who also gives out a high-pitched scream. Everyone except Geoff and Bridgette lands in the safe zone. “That brings the score to ten jumpers and three misses, with only two Screaming Superstars left!” Chris announces. “Noah, you’re up!” “No way.” Noah retorts. “I am NOT killing myself for a stupid challenge like this.” “Fine. You’re team will hate you if they lose, but fine.” Chris replies. “Courtney, that means it’s up to you. If you jump, your team will be the winners, if not, the teams will have to go into a tiebreaker. And trust me, you don’t want to do the tiebreaker.” He grins evilly. Courtney stares fearfully down at the pool and the anxious, demanding eyes of her teammates. “I can’t do this. I can’t do this!” She stammers. “Oh, what, you scared, Princess?” Duncan teases from the ground. Courtney glares at him. “I am NOT scared!” “SUUURRREEE you aren’t. Chicken.” Duncan laughs. “I’ll show you!” She shouts, diving out of the plane and landing perfectly in the center of the pool. She pops out of the water and smirks at Duncan. “Who’s the chicken now???” “THE SCREAMING SUPERSTARS WIN!!!” Chris announces from the plane. “What?” Courtney looks up and sees that she’s jumped without a problem. Her team starts to celebrate, and Duncan scoops her up in a hug. “Screaming Superstars, you’re safe tonight. Killer Thespians, you’ll be meeting me at the stage tonight to eliminate one of your teammates. The disappointed Thespians glare at the five who’d missed the target, and those five begin to look worried, knowing they’re targets for elimination. ---- That night, the fifteen Thespians gather at the stage, taking seats in the audience. Chris, in a suit; Chef, in his usual pink dress; and Sunshine, in a ravioli-themed dress, all walk up to the stage. Chris approaches a podium with a microphone and clears his throat. “Thespians. Tonight, your team will become one member short, and one of you will become the first person to have their name on the Path of Shame.” The fifteen teens all glance nervously amongst one another. Sunshine pushes a button on the side of the stage, and voting devices pop out of the floor in front of the fifteen campers. “These are your automatic voting devices.” Chris explains. “Simply check off the name of the person you’d like eliminated.” A moment passes as the Thespians check off their choices. “The votes have been cast.” Chris announces after a moment. Chef approaches the front of the stage with an armful of golden records. “If you get one of these golden records, you are safe.” Chris explains. “If you don’t get one, then you’ve been eliminated. It’s as simple as that. The first golden record goes to…” He pauses a moment. “Yoshi. Also Daisy, Emily, surprisingly Heather, Justin, Beth, Katie, Sadie, Samantha, Owen, Izzy, and Eva.” Golden records are tossed to all of them, leaving Tyler, Lindsay, and Lucas. “The next record goes to… Lindsay.” She happily catches her record. “Tyler, Lucas. The final record goes to…” Lucas glares at the host. Tyler shudders in fear. The rest of the team leans in, wondering who has gotten the boot. “…Lucas.” Lucas catches his record, and Tyler slumps over. “Path of Shame time, dude.” Chris announces. Tyler nods and walks down the garden path. “There you have it. Will the Thespians be able to win their next challenge? Who will be voted off next? And will Ezekiel ever talk? Find out next time… on Total! Drama! Fame!” Sunshine flips a switch on the side of the stage, and the screen goes black. Theme Song "Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine." (Chef is dragging a camera somewhere while Chris gives orders, Sunshine suddenly appears and chucks ravioli at Chris, causing Chef to laugh) "You guys are on my mind." (Owen and Cody are swimming in the pool while Tyler is about to dive in, Owen farts in Tyler's face, causing him to do a belly flop.) "You asked me what I wanted to be, now I think the answer's plain to see." (Katie, Sadie, Beth, and Lindsay are dancing on the stage, Lindsay presses a button on the side of the stage that opens a trap door under all of them.) "I wanna be famous." (Lucas is writing in a journal and Andrea is reading, Noah appears and gives Andrea a flirtatious look while she glares at him.) "I wanna live close to the sun." (Christin is drawing near a waterfall while LeShawna, Heather, Daisy, and Emily go by in a canoe. Heather and LeShawna are arguing, the canoe goes over the fall and Heather grabs Christin before they go down.) "Pack your bags, 'cause I've already won." (DJ is walking by the waterfall and sees the group falling, he grabs Christin and they smile at each other before Izzy swings by on a vine and knocks them both down the waterfall.) "Everything to prove, nothin' in my way." (Gwen, Trent, Yoshi, and Samantha are hanging out in the forest, Izzy goes by on the vine and knocks Samantha over.) "I'll get there one day." (Ezekiel is sitting around on his own while Eva lifts weights nearby.) "'Cause I wanna be famous." (Harold shows off his kung-fu "skills", but falls over) "Na na na na na na, na na na na na na na na na na." (Justin poses on the beach, stunning some nearby sharks.) "I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous." (Geoff and Bridgette make out in the confessional, then fall over.) "I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous. (Theme is whistled)" (Duncan and Courtney are sitting together in the audience of the stage, Duncan has his arm around Courtney and is grinning flirtatiously at her. She smiles reluctantly and leans in for a kiss, but Han suddenly jumps out from the row behind them and sits on the other side of Duncan, wrapping her arms around him. Han and Courtney glare at each other as the camera zooms out, revealing all thirty contestants in the audience and Chris, Chef, and Sunshine in the back under a neon sign reading "Total Drama Fame".) Audition Tapes Han Han is shown playing a video game, which is making various violent sounds. She looks to the camera and smirks. “Wuzzup, I’m Han. Not Hannah. HAN.” She pauses to violently pound on the controller buttons. “Die, Grievous, DIE!!!!!!” She then turns back to the camera. “I like Star Wars, cartoons, and being annoying. Oh, and did I mention I have an unhealthy obsession with sixteen-year-old juvenile delinquents with skull shirts and green Mohawks?” She pulls out a picture of Duncan and stares at it, drooling a little. A scream and losing music comes from the TV screen, and she looks up. “I lost? What the—” The camera shuts off before she can say anything more. Samantha Samantha is shown dribbling a basketball down a court, running past the camera as she as pursued by several much shorter girls. “Hey, I’m-” she disappears for a moment, and then runs back. “Samantha, and I wanna-” she runs off-screen once again, running back a minute later. “-be on your show.” She dribbles in one place, fending off her opponents. “I’m kind, if a little sarcastic, competitive, and-” “Tall!” One of the girls next to her adds. Samantha glares at her and elbows her away. “Anyway,” Samantha continues, “I hope you choose me for this new show. You won’t be disappointed.” She shoots the ball in the general direction of the camera, but it falls too early and knocks the camera guy over. The tape ends as the camera hits the ground. Christin Christin is sitting on her bed in a generic-teenage-girl’s room, looking somewhat nervous as a voice tells her to start. “Um, hi, I’m Christin, and, uh. I’m here to audition for Total Drama Fame. But, uh, you probably knew that.” She giggles nervously and glances around uncomfortably. “Well, uh, I’m a little shy, but I’m kind and a good friend, and I never give up once I’ve started something. So, uh…” She trails off, blushing somewhat, then quickly finishes, “pleasepickmefortheshowbye.” She covers her face with a pillow, mumbling to herself. Yoshi Yoshi is sitting on the edge of a stage, reading over a script. He looks up and notices the camera. “Oh, hey.” He laughs, giving a wave. “I’m Yoshi, here to audition for Total Drama Fame. I think I should be on because, not only am I friendly, smart, and popular-” “Dude, you are NOT popular,” a voice from off-screen comments. Yoshi ignores it and continues. “I give everything I do one-hundred-and-ten percent.” He says, smiling. “Plus, I’ve done things onstage before, so I wouldn’t be nervous being on TV. So, I really hope you consider me for the show. Thanks, and bye.” A football bounces off the back of his head, followed by off-screen laughter, but Yoshi simply laughs along and comments, “Good one guys.” Andrea The screen shows only a bookshelf at first. Off-screen, a voice is heard. “Turn the camera off. I’m NOT auditioning for this stupid show!” “Look, just do it!” Another voice, sounding like Han, shouts. “They might not even pick you.” Andrea is then shoved onscreen, and she glares off to the side, rubbing her arm and mumbling about her stupid friends. “Hi.” She sighs. “I’m Andrea, and apparently I’m auditioning for this show.” She glares to the side again. “It seems I’m the only sane one out of all my friends, except maybe Christin, and that tends to put me a notch or two above them. I’m guessing it’ll be the same on this show, if you do end up picking me. Hopefully not. But, if you do, I guess I’m ready.” She marches back off-screen, grumbling “Han, I’m going to kill you.” Lucas Lucas sits at an old, roll-top desk near a window, which shows a depressingly grey and rainy day. Lucas barely looks up from his journal to see the camera. “I’m Lucas, and I hate pretty much everything.” He comments bluntly. “I’m stuck being friends with a group of idiots, among a group of more idiotic idiots that some call high-schoolers, with only my journal and world-domination plans to keep me sane.” He pauses to scribble something in his journal. “I want to join this show so I can use the money to fund my doomsday plans. So, put me on, or I’ll find you when I’m a dictator of the world. Now go away.” He growls, shoving the camera away. Daisy Daisy is sitting in a green bikini underneath a tree, with a pool nearby and a yellow-orange tabby cat in her lap. “Hiii,” she sings. “I’m Daisy, and I think it’d be awesome if you put me on your show, Totally Drummer… something. I forget.” She shrugs, and strokes her cat. “Why do I want to join? Uh… pretty much just because my friend Heather told me to. But, hey, I’m pretty, so don’t you totally want me on?” She grins and hugs her cat, waking it up. “See you on the show!” Emily Emily is sitting on a park bench just as night is falling, simply staring out into space with a completely emotionless look on her face. The camera watches her for quite a while, but she says nothing. After a while, a voice hisses, “Psst. Emily! Say something!” She does nothing. Heather runs onscreen and forces Emily’s head to face the camera. “What she MEANS to say is, ‘I really want to be on your show with my best friend Heather! Please pick me!’” Emily simply glares a little at Heather, and then goes back to staring into space as Heather stomps back to the camera and turns it off. Duncan Duncan, surprisingly, is shown at a burger joint, looking fairly annoyed. “Yeah, it’s me again. Except my dad decided to get me straightened out by forcing me into a summer job.” He flips a burger, but it lands on his Mohawk. He growls and chucks his spatula to the ground. “I’m sick and tired of this! I’ll even come back to Chris’s dumb game if that’s what it takes to get out of this! So you better pick me, or I’ll find you!” He glares at the camera, dead serious with his threat. Gwen Gwen is looking off-screen, mumbling “I REALLY don’t wanna do this. Chris’s game was bad enough last time.” “Look, I said I’d pay you, didn’t I? Just audition.” “Fine.” She sighs. “It’s me, Gwen, again. My brother’s paying me twenty bucks to audition. I really don’t want to be on the show, but I guess if I had to be on it, I could use my brains and determination to win. So, thanks for watching my audition, and I hope you don’t choose me.” She holds out her hand, and her brother grumbles and hands her twenty dollars. She smirks, and the camera turns off. Lindsay Lindsay is at what looks like a birthday party, a crown on her head and her dog asleep on her lap. “Hiii, it’s me again. I’m just hanging out at my half-birthday party.” She giggles and takes a bite of the bright-pink cake. “I heard about the new show, and the money I’d get, so I thought it’d be really fun to play again! Plus, I might see Taylor and Greta and Belle and everyone again. So, pick me!” She smiles and picks up a birthday present as big as her before the camera turns off. Elimination Chart KEY Red names- Killer Thespians Green names- Screaming Superstars Light green and WIN- Their team won Yellow and SAFE- They lost, but recieved a golden record Orange and LOW- They were the last to recieve a golden record Dark red and OUT- They were eliminated Light blue and NC- This episode had no challenge Gold and WINNER- This person won Total Drama Fame Silver and RUNNER UP- This person lost in the finals Category:Competition stories